The Trail of the Pegasus
by Frosted Rock
Summary: When Annabeth is searching for Percy before the Rise of Gaea she finds a demigod who is more powerful then she lets on. But when Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason leave, a strange Pegasus shows her who she really is, but will the camp accept her for who she is or will she have to keep her Godly parent a secret? This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and sadly I do not own PJO or any of the characters… **

Julia

It was raining as I crept up the stair case. There is was again! That big booming sound like someone was walking around! I normally loved the huge spiral stair case but not now if someone was up there they would be able to see me unless I was under them. A louder step told me that whoever or whatever was up there was coming closer! I neared the top of the stairs when I heard a grunt! More footsteps! They were coming closer! I jumped for a room it was my grandfather's old office I hoped so badly that mother had not locked it. I burst into the office closing the door fast behind me, and fast but silently. I started to breath as loud as I dared. Trying to scan the room but that was hard, my eyes had not adjusted much in the dark room, for it seemed to keep on getting darker then lighter so my eyes had to work harder on adjusting! When I could just start to make out the desk I heard the floor boards creaking.

"Oh would you be quiet!" hissed a voice

"Sorry!"

"If you keep on being that loud we will never figure out who is up here!"

Those voices are my brothers! I started to smile but just then farther down the hall maybe even in another room a crash came from!

"What was that?"

"Quick in granddads office!"

The door burst open nocking me to the ground

"Oomph!"

"Julia!"

"Jake, John! Watch where you are going!" I scolded

"What are you doing up here." Jakes voice was going back into its normal

"Shh! I'm up here looking for a person!" I yelled at them.

"What so you're not the one making the noises!" one of the twins gasped, It was hard to tell who since the office was dark.

"Nope."

The twins looked at each other "then who is?"

We all looked at the door and slowly stepped toward it. No more noises came from anywhere up here.

The boys moved closer to me.

Just then we heard footsteps out in the hall we all froze! Then someone said.

"Kids?"

We all looked at each other. That was are father's voice

"Jake, John, Julia! Are you okay?" and that was our mothers voice

"And what are you doing in your grandfathers office!" asked father

We did not reply. We did not open the door. We did not move. We did nothing.

"Kids!" They tried the door and we all let it open. Light flooded into the room.

"My sweethearts what are you doing up here?" asked my mother.

"We thought we heard something." Spoke up John

"Well next time tell me when you are going to go up here!"

"But we did not want to wake you." Argued Jake

"I don't care when I heard you boys I went to look in your room and it was empty! Do you know how scared I was?"

"We are sorry mother."

When this conversation was going on our father turned on the office light, and started to look around the room.

"Hmm…"

"Is everything okay Mike?" asked their mother.

"Hum? Oh yes lets go down stairs now okay everyone." He was covering up something I could tell it was not that hard.

"Okay." We replied.

My room was on the 3rd floor and that was where the stair case to the attic was so I did not want to sleep there tonight. So instead I went down to the kitchen where mother was giving hot chocolate to my brothers.

"May I have some?"

"Of course."

As she poured it father came into the room.

"When you kids are done go to bed, I am tired and have to work in the morning so good night."

"Good night father." Said Jake

"Night papa!" and John tackled him in a hug. I smiled but did not say anything.

"Here you are honey."

"Thanks mother."

"Now listen up boys, tomorrow I will be at my sewing circle and after that I have to go shopping so you guys will be on your own."

"Okay!" John smiled

"Will Julia go with you?" asked Jake

"Not this time as you know she hates to shop." They all smiled

"What is wrong with not liking to shop?" I argued

"It's not very girl like." Said my mother after all she loved to shop. Unlike me. I liked living in the middle of know where!

"No she likes shopping is it's with her friends!"

"No I don't!" My mother shock her head in disbelief

"Alright go to bed now!"

"Good night hot chocolate lady!" The boys ran laughing to their room, it was next to my fathers and mothers room on the first floor. But I was not ready to sleep up there. Just thinking of it sent shivers up my back.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep on the couch?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to sleep up their alone." Alright before you start thinking that I am scared to sleep on my own let me tell you, I know that there is someone up in the attic I saw her when I was going down stairs.

"Aright fine, but I'm not helping you I'm going to bed!"

"Okay." Yeah my parents weren't that helpful…

Out in the living room I soon made myself comfortable, but could not sleep I kept thinking of the blond haired girl in the attic.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Callie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I just want to apologize for yesterday's post! It was my first fanfic and I was trying to have my brother walk me through how to post it, but he posted the wrong version! So sorry for that ending just forget the last two sentences! I will try to replace it with the right one after I post this. Thank you for reading it anyways! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or books! All rights go to Rick Riordan! **

Julia

The next morning after our parents left I found that the boys were trying to sneak up stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Well…" Jake looked around "we live here we will adventure around our own house!" replied Jake. Jake was the older of the two twins so he usually took charge.

"When mom left she put me in charge." That way I was ranked above them! I'm not the older sister who bosses her siblings around but in times like this it is nice when your mother puts you in charge.

"But we just want to look around!" John joined in.

"No instead why don't we go and play out in the fresh snow? We will have to shovel a path to the barn and shovel off the deck… But we will not stay inside all day!"

"When we come back in can we have hot chocolate?" of course Jake is always thinking of food.

"Yeah! And a fire!" John loved fires and sometimes my dad joked that he would be an 8 year old firefighter! And I think that he would love that.

"Yes we can have both when we are done shoveling and feeding the goats, horses and the chickens."

"You didn't say anything about feeding the animals!" whined John "yeah!" whined Jake.

"We live on a farm! We have to feed the animals and do the chores!"

"What! Now chores!" they whined about this too.

"Yes but when we come back we will have a fire and hot chocolate."

So we got on our snow clothes and started to shovel the fresh snow. When we had made it to the barn we went in and started to feed the two horses and the chickens but the goats still had food and water, well water that was not frozen.

"Jul why do Bobby and Cana still have food?" asked John he like the animals but hated to feed them make sure that they had water stir up their hay.

"Father feed them this morning." I said as I read a little slip of paper I has found on the self by the door.

We soon finished that then went back outside to shovel the deck. it was turning out to be a warm day and I was not sure that when we went in if we would even want to have a fire and hot chocolate! But I found that I kept on looking at the iron escape ladder that connected to the house in the attic across from my grandfather's office. Right where I had seen the girl.

But the boys also noticed me looking at it.

"What's up there?" asked Jake

"I don't know storage, I don't go up there, and it's another room."

"When we are done can we have ice cold water?" I laughed

"Sure if that's what you're up for!"

"We should make snow cones with the new snow!" John smiled and eat a handful of snow before shoveling it up.

"We could also do that..." I was cut off by my little 8year old brothers prancing around and singing

"Snow cones! Snow cones! Snow cones! Snow cones!

We will get snow cones from our snow! Snow cones!

Snow cones! Snow cones! Snow cones! Snow cones!

We love snow cones let's eat them! Snow cones!"

Yes both boys did this! But then I had about finished shoveling so we started back to the front door where inside we would make snow cone and have ice cold water. But also I would have to come up with an idea of what to do with that girl, and how to make sure that the boys were not going to find out who was up there.

**Well what did you think? Again I apologize for the last chapter! I will hopefully introduce ya' know half-bloods in the next chapter! Yeah! :D **

**Please review! **

**~ Callie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being 3 weeks late... I had a huge case of writers block :( But I'm back now! :D**

**Julia **

Soon we had shovels of clean snow and had put them all in a big metal bowl. I got out the juice, it was one of my favorite flavors Apple Kiwi Strawberry. We mixed it until it looked a light red then we poured it into big cups and went to sit and watch some TV. It's not very relaxing when my family goes to watch TV, this is how it goes.

"How about this?"

"nah."

"No!"

Me: "Okay, Animal Chanel?"

Jake: "To educational!"

John: "Yay! I like this show!"

Jake: "No Jake its spring break we will not get educated!" John

John: "Fine."

Me: "How about the Book Thief movie?"

John: "To depressing…."

Jake: "You can say that again!"

John: "Why would I say it again?"

Jake: "You don't really say it again."

So they would go into an argument and I would find a show I might like.

Jake: "Eww no cover my eyes!"

John: "They just kissed!" Then they would cover their eyes and whine until I would tell them that I changed it.

Me: "YES! A Doctor Who and Harry Potter marathon!"

Jake: "Nah not in the mood."

John: "To fictional and boring!"

Jake "Agreed my friend!"

That's what happened today but instead it took us 10 minutes to find something. And that movie was Up. We had all seen it countless times before, but hey it was a good movie.

Up was about over when we heard a crash from upstairs. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Julia what was that?" asked Jake.

"Is the thing from last night back again?" Asked John as he leaned over next to me. And then I realized that I was glad that my brothers had not let me watch Doctor Who. **(When does that ever happen?: D) ** I not sure what I should do, I did not want to call 911 or my parents, I should but I don't know why I don't want to.

"I'll go up there and look around, if I don't come back in five minutes then call the police and Father he'll call mother and you'll be fine." I tried to force a smile but I think it turned out as a grimace though. I grabbed a fire poker and started up the spiral stair case. Again hating it how it was so exposed. Step at a time I made it to the landing where my bedroom was, nothing was amiss. The last few steps and I had made it to my grandfather's office. A long hall way lay ahead of me door all closed the exact way we had left them the night before.

"Hello?" I called out, and then thought why am I calling for a person in my attic?

"Is anyone there?" no response

I walked down the hall to the little stained glass window the remaining snow was glistening as it melted in the late morning/early evening. It was warm but I still shivered. Not a I'm_ a little cold _shiver but the _I feel like someone is watching me _shiver.

"I heard you drop something," still nothing,

"I saw you last night," I took a deep breath and tried again. "I need to know if your still here." The same old response of nothing! "I'm giving you 2 minutes then I'm looking through all the rooms." I walked to the stair case getting another shiver. "One minute and counting," I called out to hopeful no one. I waited for about another minuet and was just about to call out that time was up when one of the door creaked.

I stared in horror as the door open and out stepped the girl, I could see her clearly now she had blond hair messed up and tangled, piercing gray eyes, she look about 16 maybe 17, she also looked strong.

"Welcome to my attic." I sarcastically said. She smiled

"I'm sorry that I have been here all night and day I just needed a place to stay, it started to rain and..." I cut her off no need for long excuses!

"Hey it's fine but couldn't you have like knocked?" she blushed

"Yeah I really should have, I'm sorry." I smiled at her thanks.

"Hey! Nothing like a little jump scare to get your heart rate up!" she laughed and I smiled. She was about to say something when I realized that my brothers were still down stairs wondering where I was! I ran to the stair case calling down that it was fine.

"I told my brothers that I would call them if I found anything."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Then right behind me the twins appeared, though they were hiding behind me.

"Jake, John this is..."

"Annabeth!"

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Hello."

She smiled "Hi!"

"Why are you in our attic?" she smiled at the question

"It's a long story, a very long story."

"We have time, why don't we go down stairs and have some food?" she smiled

"Well that would be nice,"

"Great! Come on!" John exclaimed and started for the stairs.

"Um well I can't."

"Why?" I looked at her hadn't she just said that she would love to talk?

As if on cue a loud grunt came from the room she had been in.

"I kind of have a horse..."

**Well how was it? Did it make up for the long wait? Wanna know something weird? Eating frozen corn helps me write faster! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's finally here! Yay! I found some time to write and so I did! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO all rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan! **

"What?" I still stared how did she get a horse up here?

"Yeah he got hurt and well this was the quickest place to go." She looked at the ground "Sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Really?" She looked at me uncertain.

"Yep, just how did you get a horse up in my attic?"

"Well he's not a normal horse..."

"Go on,"

"Um I can't really explain it he is just not normal... Oh and the fire escape door was open..." What? What is your horse? How can he be different? Why was the fire escape open? But instead of saying these things I just stared at her and nodded. Stupid right? I should ask tell her my thoughts! But no, not me, the shy girl in the corner of the class room wouldn't do that. Ever.

"YOU HAVE A HORSE!"

"I LOVE HORSES!"

We both flinched at my little brothers outbursts.

"Um yeah," I noted how she shifted looking very uncomfortable.

"WE HAVE—" I cut John off "lower your voice I think we can hear you." He glared at me and then started again, "We have two horses, just normal horses."

"Really?" I smiled at her; she was really good with children!

"Yeah one is named Odin!"

"My favorite is Henrika!" Jake had wanted to name her Nadja. But father named Henrika.

"Oh well those are interesting names."

"Yeah, our father named them he likes history and stuff."

"Oh, well I should check on him, I'll be right back." She turned and half ran/walked into the room. I turned on the boys

"You boys go down and we will meet you in a few, okay?" she was acting weird like weird like something was wrong weird.

"Okay!" They said at the same time and raced each other down the stairs.

I turned at walked to the room where I heard her talking to the horse I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Here let me explain, horses have long legs and they run. Birds have wings and they fly. Horses do not have wings. In the middle of the room lay a beautiful black horse with well wings. One wing was injured and looked like it had been bitten. Dry blood stuck to the wing. He glared at me when I entered and Annabeth looked up.

"Hey."

"I-it-h-he..."

"He has wings?"

"Y-yeah."

"You can see that?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..."

I took a deep breath and started again. "What is he really?"

"This is Blackjack he's a Pegasus."

"A Pegasus? Like the Greek/Roman mythical horse?"

"Yes but there not mythical."

"Oh,"

"The Greek gods are real. The Roman ones are real, along with the Egyptian."

"How?"

"Um I don't know it's really complicated."

"Oh, how do you know this?"

"Sometimes the gods fall in love with mortals and they have kids, the kids are called demigods."

I just stared at her trying to proses what she was telling me.

"The entire Greek world is real, the Underworld, Olympus, gods, monsters, all that is real. We live among mortals; we use this thing called mist it makes people see what they want to see not what's really there." She took a deep breath and started again. "Sometimes though mortals can see through the mist they see the world that is hidden from them."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be seeing this?" I waved my hand over to the Pegasus.

"Um well you might be able to see through the mist, or..." she looked around, "you might be a half blood."

"Half-blood meaning the demigod person?"

"Yeah, But to be a demigod one of your parents would have to be a god."

"I know both of my parents, they aren't special."

"Well one of them might have gotten remarried,"

"They never talked about anything like this."

"Well if you are half-blood then mortals would mask your scent."

"My scent?"

"Um well we give off this smell that attracts monsters. So mortals would mask your scent so they wouldn't find you."

"That makes sense."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen why?"

"Most of us are found out at thirteen."

"So?"

"Well you have lasted longer living a normal life then most would."

"Okay, but how do you know if I am a Half-blood person?"

"Well we could ask one of your parents but they aren't here are they?"

"Nope,"

"When they get home we will have to ask them some weird questions."

"They might take having you in our attic differently than I did." She laughed lightly

"Yeah I guess they might!"

"Do you want cookies or something?"

"Sure!"

"We should go join my brothers."

"Oh!" she nearly jumped up.

"What?"

"I wonder if they can see him."

"We could check."

She nodded "But after having cookies!"

"Okay!" I laughed and we stood up we smiled at each other and I knew that whatever will happen Annabeth will be there to help me.

**Well how was it? I had a really hard time trying to explain the demigod thing. But it's finished! Please review! ****:D**

**~Callie**


End file.
